Nothing Like I Thought
by cynthiamonica
Summary: Sophia's life is perfect. She has a boyfriend, good grades, loving parents and everything she could ever wish for. One day she wonderes what the future would look like, would it still be so perfect? With her best friend she goes to a 'witch' at the summer festival. She asks if she could tell her what her life looks like in 10 years. Instead of telling though, the witch shows her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story! Hope you all like it! Make sure to check out Sophia and Felix's original story 'The Lost Queen' and my other stories! This story is inspired by the movie '13 going 30'. Hope you all enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Life for Sophia Jones was in one word perfect. She lived in a small town named Storybrooke with her parents. In school she's one of the best students and only got high grades which made her parents proud of course. Her parents are amazing, loving and she couldn't wish for any others. Her mother is town sheriff and her father owned a real life pirate ship on which they go sailing every weekend. She has a lot of friends but only one best friend, Violet, and of course she has a boyfriend, Peter. He's Captain of the football team and everyone in town knows him. In one word; her life is perfect.

She was walking home from school with Violet like they always did.

"So, I noticed that in two days you and Peter are officially one years and six months a couple," Violet said and nudged Sophia with her elbow. "Have you planned something?"

She shrugged, "He hasn't mentioned it yet."

"Maybe he wants to surprise you, like on your birthday last year."

She smiled at the memory. She thought he had forgotten but he had actually planned a surprise party for her. He even baked a cake!

"Maybe. One year and six months is a really long. I never expected that it would last so long," she said and smiled at her friend. "How is it going with you and your crush on Henry?"

Violet looked down and blushed. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him yet…"

"What?" Sophia said in disbelieve. "You've got to be kidding me. He totally likes you and you him, why haven't you talked to him yet?"

"Nervous, I guess?" Violet shrugged.

"You know what, tomorrow is the summer festival," Sophia said and Violet looked questioning at her. "Every year there is this… witch. They say she can see the future and make wishes come true and stuff like that. So, tomorrow we are going to this witch and she'll tell you that you and Henry are meant to be."

"You really believe in that nonsense?"

"No, but if it gives you the push you need to talk to him than why the hell not?"

"Fine," Violet said, "But, if I let her tell me my future you have to do something as well."

"Done." Sophia extended her hand and Violet shook it.

"Then we have a deal."

* * *

Sophia lay in her bed with her laptop on her lap. She had finished her homework and was now scrolling through her social media. She smiled at the sweet comments on the new drawing she had posted. She began to wonder. Would her life always be like this? Was her dream to become a famous artist going to come true? Was she going to marry Peter and life happily ever after like her parents? Would she one day have a family of her own? All these questions swirled around in her head.

Then she remembered the deal she made with Violet. Maybe the witch could show of tell her how her life would be in the future. Not that she believed in any of that. She would probably just be told that she would have a loving husband, two maybe three children and live in a nice home. The basic stuff and all. Well, there was nothing wrong with asking.

"Sophia! Dinner is ready!" her mother called from downstairs. She sat her laptop on her bed and went downstairs. She could smell the delicious sent of homemade pizza. The special kind only her mother knew how to make. She kissed the cheek of her father who already sat on his spot at the table before sitting down herself.

"Hello, little love. How was school today?" her father asked her.

"Great! Well, not the learning part and all that but I got a chance to work on my painting for art class," she replied.

"How's that coming? Can we see a photo of it yet?" her mother asked as she placed the pizza's on the table.

"Nope. Not until the exhibition."

"That's a shame, what are you painting again?"

"Can't tell. Strict rules from the teacher."

Her father huffed and her mother sat down next to him. "I'm sure it's worth the wait," her mother said and smiled at her, patting Killian on the back. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and they ate in silence for a while until Killian spoke up.

"Before I forget, Uncle Liam is coming next weekend," he informed them and Sophia smiled. When Uncle Liam came it was always fun. She loved her uncle, the way he always made fun of her father, his _little brother_ as he called him. she looked always forward to his visits.

"Is he coming alone or are Elsa and the kids coming too?" Emma asked. Uncle Liam was married to Elsa and had two children, Marshal and Olivia. Marshal was 6 and Olivia 14, only two years younger than she was. She always called Marshal marshmallow because of his adorable round cheeks and his blond hair that was almost white. Olivia had dark hair just like her and they had been good friends since they first met.

"Only Liam. He would be around town that weekend and wanted to pay a visit."

After dinner Sophia went back upstairs. She plopped down on her bed, grabbing her laptop and noticing someone had Skyped her. She clicked it open and saw it was from Violet.

 ** _What are you going to ask the witch tomorrow?_**

She thought for a moment before answering;

 _I want to know what my future looks like in ten years._

 ** _What do you think it would look like?_**

 _Married to Peter, having a fun and well-paying job and maybe a dog._

 ** _No children? :P_**

 _Maybe, don't know if Peter wants any._

 _What about you?_

She didn't respond immediately which made Sophia smirk at her screen.

 ** _The same as you I guess, but maybe with someone else than Peter._**

 _Like who? ;)_

 ** _I don't know…_**

 _Does it start with a H?_

 ** _Perhaps…_**

She smiled at her laptop. She knew how much her best friend liked Henry and she was almost 100% sure the feeling was mutual. They skyped for a few more hours before Sophia decided to go to sleep. She said goodnight and closed her laptop, placing it beside her bed. She prepared herself for bed and said goodnight to her parents before crawling into her bed. She smiled to herself as she imagined what her future would look like and with that thought she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"There it is," Sophia said to Violet and pointed to the small tent a little on the edge of the festival. They both walked to it, Violet a little more hesitatingly than Sophia.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Of course. What could go wrong?"

They entered the dark tent. In the tent stood a low table with many pillows on one side and one on the other. Only the candles lit the dark in the tent.

"Please sit down, sweethearts," a sweet voice said from somewhere behind. Through some curtains appeared a woman, not much older than her mother she guessed. They did as she said and sat down on the opposite side of where she sat. "Now, who will go first."

Sophia nudged Violet with her elbow. "Oh, uhm… me, I guess."

The woman smiled sweetly as Violet came a little closer to the table.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

Violet hesitated for a bit before she said, "There is this boy I like-"

"Henry?" the woman asked and both Sophia and Violets mouths fell open. _How did she know?_ "I'm not called the witch for nothing, darlings." She extended her hand to Violet. Violet slowly lifter her hand and placed it in the woman's hand. She snickered a bit as she looked down at the hand, following it's lines.

"What?" Violet asked.

"I see you have a bright future before you, but that's not what you want to hear. You want to know if your feelings for Henry are returned." She let go her the hand, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath while bowing her head. When she looked up again she smiled at them. "You're in luck, he most definitely feels the same and if I'm not mistaken he will come in here in 5 second to ask me the same question about you."

She held her hand up, counting down with her fingers. They waited and exactly when she pulled down the last finger Henry shoved away the curtains of the tent, entering it but stopping when he saw them all staring at him in shock.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked and looked between them, looking just a little longer at Violet then at the others. Violet got up and pushed him out of the tent, leaving Sophia and the witch alone.

"I always love to see young love develop," the witch said absently before turning back to her. "Now, what can I do for you, my dear?"

"Oh, yeah…" she pushed herself a bit closer to the table. "I wanted to know what my life looks like over ten years."

"I'm afraid I can't look that far into the future."

"Seriously?" she said a bit annoyed. "I bet that whole thing with Henry was a setup, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't," she said simply.

"You know what, never mind. I'm leaving." She was about to stand up but the witch stopped her.

"But what if I can give you something else? Something that will show you your future."

Sophia looked at her warily. "And what is that?"

The witch grabbed something from behind her, some kind of bottle. She unscrewed the bottle and put some kind of powder in her hand before blowing it in her face. Sophia coughed and tried to wave the powder away.

"What the Hell!" she said and stood up, leaving the tent.

"One week!" the witch called after her but she didn't listen. When she was outside she took a few deep breaths, _what the hell was that powder?_ She straitened herself and looked around, trying to spot Violet. When she didn't spot her friend she walked around the festival a little. She smiled when she spotted Violet and Henry at one of the food stalls. _At least she had some luck and didn't got dust blown into her face._

She turned to look for her boyfriend who should be here too but bumped into someone, making her almost stumble over.

"Look where you're walking," an annoyed and deep voice said before storming off into the other direction. She only saw a glimpse of a tall figure with blond hair before he disappeared in the crowd. _Jerk,_ she thought as she continued looking for her boyfriend.

* * *

That night when she was in bed, lying on her back, she though back at what the witch had said; _What if I can give you something else? Something that will show you your future._ Was that what the dust was supposed to do? Show her the future? Well, the only thing it showed her was to never enter a tent like that again in the future. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she stared at the ceiling. After a while she closed her eyes and gave into sleep.

The only thing she didn't know was that the dust wasn't ordinary dust and would give her what she asked for.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure to check out shannaz and her story (she told me to metion her. she's a good friend of mine and helped me wih this story) anyway, make sure to leave a review with your thought on this story ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia woke when she felt soft kisses being pressed against her neck. She smiled, _Peter hadn't forgotten their anniversary._ A warm hand moved over her stomach and started tickling her. She squirmed and giggled as he kept tickling her. She tried to slap his hands away but failed as he turned her on her back.

"Stop it! It tickl-" he cut her off with his lips pressed against hers. _At least his kissing had improved._ She though as she let herself melt. When they broke apart he spoke, only the voice was not the voice she expected.

"Good morning," he said and her eyes shot open, completely in shock by the stranger who had his bare chest pressed against her. She pushed him off of her and jumped out of bed with a little yelp. He clearly didn't expect that as he lost his balance and rolled off of the bed, grunting when he hit the floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she asked him as he slowly stood up again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Darling what's wrong?" he asked her confused. She slowly moved back when he walked closer to her.

"Who are you?" she asked again. He kept walking closer until she was backed against the wall.

"You know who I am," he said and she could hear the hurt in his voice. "Why are you acting like this?"

She looked around the room, noticing that it wasn't her room. When she looked back at the guy before her she saw a bit of pain behind his eyes. _The witch._ She let her head fall back against the wall. Of course the witch. Maybe she just had to play along for now, figure out what the hell happened and who the hell he is.

She put on a fake smile, "Just… joking."

His body relaxed and he let out a little laugh. "You really got me there. For a second I really thought you didn't recognise me." He leaned forward and surprised her with a kiss which felt better than she thought it would from a stranger. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" he whispered in a low voice that send a shiver down her spine. She felt his hand on her hip, tugging her tank top up. She placed her hand over his, trying to ignore the tingle she felt at his touch, and removed it from her waist.

"Maybe next time," she said and bit her lip. He tilted his head and pulled her against him. She let out a small yelp that made him smirk.

"You sure?"

She wrung herself out of his arms and walked to the door, her cheeks burning crazy. "Yeah, uhm… I, I have to do something," she said and left the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Who the hell was he? Where the hell is she? How the hell did this happen?!

That stupid witch! That was what the powder did she blew into her face. What did she yell after her? _One week._ Great, she is stuck in the future for a week. Well, better make the best of it. She pushed herself off the door and looked around her. She started walking, exploring a bit before that strange guy in the shower is done.

If this really is her future she had to give it to herself, it was a pretty house and the decoration wasn't bad. She looked outside the window. _Still in Storybrooke, that's good to know._ On the wall's hung some of her paintings that she hadn't made yet. _Not bad._ Something on the table in the hall caught her eye and she walked closer to examine it. It was a wedding photo and she almost dropped it. That was her in a beautiful white dress and next to her was that… guy. Well, apparently he was her husband. She looked at the back of the photo, seeing that this photo was taken 5 years ago. She carefully placed it back down and explored a little more before she heard the door of the bedroom open again. She was thankful that there were two bathrooms in this house.

"So, I was thinking that perhaps we could go to the festival today. It is the first place we met, sort of," he said. Luckily he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans now instead of sweatpants and, well, no shirt. She was curious about their story, their past. How did they meet? She walked over to him, trying to do it so natural as possible which was surprisingly easy.

"Tell me how we met," she said. He moved closer and she tried not to flinch as he placed one hand on her waist while the other played with her hair.

"I was having the worst day of my life and walked through the festival, trying to find something to cheer me up," he told her. "Then before I knew it I walk against this beautiful girl who was looking for her boyfriend." Sophia froze, that had already happened. Was he that jerk? How could he be that jerk?

"What did you say to her?" she asked in a purr, trying not to show that she didn't know who he was.

"I told her to watch where she was walking," he said and smirked at her. "But I'm glad she didn't because then I wouldn't have caught a glimpse of her gorgeous green eyes and adorable pointy ears that I wanted to see again." He moved her hair behind her ears and she blushed. Not even Peter told her that he liked her ears, he sometimes even joked about them.

"What did you do?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Telling myself that I wasn't going to the festival the next day for whoever I bumped against." His smirk faded as he continued. "What I didn't expect was to see the goddess kissing another guy which made me jealous even though I didn't even know you and it ruined my entire week until I saw you again."

She felt guilty even though it hadn't even happened for her yet. Before she knew what she was doing she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb against his surprisingly soft skin. How could she feel so comfortable with a total stranger? Maybe not a total stranger since they were married but still. Only being in his arms already felt better than kissing Peter a million times. What happened to him anyway?

He rested his forehead against hers and continued, "Luckily a week later I bumped into you again, but you had just broke up with your boyfriend so you left this time." She closed her eyes and nodded, trying to picture it while pretending like she remembered. "Then another week past by and I finally got the chance to talk to you and I was nervous as hell without reason." He laughed a bit. "You remember how I could only say my name before just walking away like an idiot."

"Yeah," she lied. "Say it."

"It sounds better leaving your lips."

"Then I'll repeat." She really had to know his name before she hurt him. The hurt she saw when he thought she didn't recognise him – which was true – she didn't want to see that again. He probably has a past that she should know about but she isn't there yet, hell she isn't even close here yet.

"Felix."

"Felix," she repeated in a whispered. She suddenly remembered how close they were and that she actually should be feeling uncomfortable, which she wasn't, but before she could move back he kissed her. She had to admit, he was a good kisser. She told herself that she just had to play along, that that was the only reason why she didn't make a move to get out of his strong but gentle hold on her.

She giggled when he finally pulled back. Maybe she was enjoying this a little too much. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her with an awe look, a look Peter never had given her.

"I'm going to change," she said and finally got out of his embrace, feeling a bit dizzy by the kiss. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She liked her future so far, maybe a week spending here wasn't that bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia looked through her closet. All her clothing was just so cute that she couldn't chose. Maybe she could ask Felix… she shook her head. She didn't even know him. After a while she finally decided on a denim jacket, dark jeans and a tank top. She walked over to the mirror to brush her hair. She looked at herself, she was clearly older and it didn't look bad at all. After brushing her hair she walked out of the bedroom and smelled the amazing smell of waffles. She walked over to the kitchen where Felix was making waffles.

"You haven't worn that one for a while," he said as he turned and sat two plates with waffles on the table.

She shrugged, not sure what to say. "Like you said, had been a while."

"Well, I missed it." He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling out a chair for her to sit on. It had been less than an hour and she already liked her future. She sat down and took a bite from her waffles, humming in approval and licking her lips. Did he always make waffles for her?

"So the festival," she started, "is the witch tent there?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen it since… nine, maybe ten years ago, why?"

"I wanted to ask her something, nothing serious." She had to know more about this. What happened after this week? Could she change stuff if she was back? Could she tell anyone about this? Is this her real future or just a possibility?

Felix chuckled, "If it's about when you'll get pregnant or what the gender of the baby will be than I wouldn't believe a thing she says."

She almost chocked on her waffles and coughed a few times. _What?!_ Felix got up from his seat and grabbed a glass of water for her. "Everything okay?" he asked her concerned and handed her the glass while rubbing her back. She took a sip before nodding.

"Just… chocked on some waffle," she said and tried to smile at him. "I'm fine, thanks."

He sat back down and they ate in silence. She was most of it lost in thought. A baby? They were trying for a baby? Why now? Why did she have to go to the future when they were trying for a baby? She really had to talk to that witch right now. When she was done Felix picked up her plate and placed it in the sink.

"When do you want to go?" he asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked when you want to go, to the festival."

"Oh… uhm… could we go now?" she stood up from her seat.

"Sure," he said and grabbed his jacket, she did the same. He opened the door for her and she couldn't help but smile at him. "What do you want to do first when we get there?" He grabbed her hand which surprised her a bit but she tried to hide it at much as possible, he probably did that all the time. They started walking.

"I want to go to the witch first, you?"

"Whatever you want to do." He smiled down at her and tugged her a bit closer. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks redden under his stare. He was really too sweet to be real, but every sweet thing he did made her forget about Peter and how he never did such things. It are small gestures but it has a so much deeper meaning. But it also felt like she was betraying Peter even though she was with her husband now. Now that she knew she wouldn't end up with him… is she going to break up with him after this week? She wasn't sure, she still had feelings for him and she didn't want to hurt him.

"What are you thinking about?" Felix's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, just that you're really sweet." That made him blush a little and look down. She giggled a bit at his reaction and he smirked at her.

"Having fun?" he asked teasingly.

"Red looks good on you." How was this so easy? She barely knew him but it all just felt so natural, like it had always been this way. Well, it had for him but for her it was new. Better enjoy it while she can.

He moved closer to her and whispered in a low voice, "But it looks even better on you." He placed a kiss behind her ear on sensitive skin which send a shiver down her spine. He laughed when she turned red and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

A few moments later they were at the festival and she walked over to where the witch her tent was when she was there yesterday… or 10 years ago. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw the tent. She turned back to Felix who was following her.

"Do you mind waiting here?" she asked him.

"Is there something I'm not allowed to hear?" he asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Please just stay here, I'll be right back." Before she knew what she was doing she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Your wish is my command," he said and made a dramatic bow. She giggled and walked over to the tent. Inside the tent it was like nothing had changed. Everything was on the same spot as it was yeste- 10 years ago, whatever. She sat down on the spot where she sat before.

"Good to see you again," the witch said as she appeared from behind some curtains. The witch looked like she hadn't aged a day since the last time she saw her.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" she asked immediately.

The witch took her time to sit down comfortable which irritated Sophia before she spoke, "You said that you wanted to know what your life would look like in 10 years, so I showed you."

"That was not what I meant," she snarled.

"Calm down, dear. Don't tell me that cutie outside wasn't worth it."

"I would have met him eventually," she said. "Now, I have some questions."

"Ask away."

"You said I had a week, can you make it shorter? And what happens after that week?"

The witch laughed. "You've thought this through haven't you?" Sophia gave her a look which she ignored. "I can't make it shorter, a week is the shortest you can get. After this week you will wake up again in your own bed in the time you belong and this all was just a dream for you."

Sophia nodded. "And this… future, is it really my future or can I change things when I'm back to my own age?"

"This future is only one of the million options your future could turn in to. You ended up here because this is how it would turn out if you didn't make this wish, but it could turn out completely different after this week."

"I have one more question." The witch nodded, waiting until she continued. "Can I tell anyone? Like Felix, Violet or my parents."

"You could tell them if you like but I highly doubt that they'll believe you," the witch chuckled. "Although telling your parents will be a bit tricky."

"Why?" at this she felt a uneasy feeling on her stomach. "Are they okay?"

The witch stood up and walked behind the curtains again. "That's not my story to tell," she called over her shoulder before disappearing. Sophia sat there for a moment, thinking over every bit of information she got. She stood up and took a few steadying breaths before walking back outside. Right where she left him was Felix waiting for her.

"Got what you needed?" he asked her when she came to stand before him.

"Yeah. Thank you for waiting here," she said. She didn't know if she should tell him. Maybe when she couldn't play along anymore. And what was that about her parents? Did something happen to them?

Felix must have seen her uneasy thoughts because he lifter her chin to look at him. "Is something wrong? What did she tell you?"

"Everything is fine," she told him. She hesitated a bit before asking, "This may seem like a weird question but did something happen to my parents?"

Immediately she was pulled into a hug and he held her for a moment before speaking softly, "Sophia you have to let them go. I know it's hard because you were close to them but you can't keep pretending like they're still here."

She felt her stomach drop at his words and the hug was suddenly exactly what she needed to stay upright. "Felix, what are you saying? You're scaring me."

"They died a year ago. You have to let them go."

She felt tears prick her eyes and Felix tightened his arms around her. She clung against him and buried her face in his chest. _This can't be true, it can't be._ Felix stroked her hair and kept repeating "It's okay, it's okay." But it wasn't. Apparently Felix had experience with this because he seemed to do just the right things to calm her down. She tried to remind herself of what the witch said, that she could change her future, that this was only one of million options.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled herself out of his embrace.

"For what?"

"For collapsing like that, I didn't want to ruin your day." He stepped closer to her again and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"You didn't ruin my day and don't be sorry for missing your parents," he said sweetly and she wondered where he had been all her life, why she didn't meet him sooner. She hugged him again, this time as a 'thank you' rather than 'hold me upright'.

"Why are you so perfect?" she whispered to herself, not meant for him to hear but he did and chuckled.

"Perfect people only marry other perfect people."

She pulled back to look at him. "Then why are you married to me?"

"Because you are perfect in more ways than I ever was and will be," he said and his eyes were full of love as they look at her. She was falling for him already. After a few hours she was already falling, falling hard and she didn't want to stop.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review with your thought on this story, they really help me write faster! And don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **I'm really sad right now because of Alan Rickman's death. R.I.P. Alan Rickman, the most wonderful actor who ever lived.**


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the day they spend at the festival. Sophia discovers a few things about her life, like that she doesn't have a job and just sells her paintings and that Violet and Henry got married but she and her best friend got in a fight a few years ago and haven't spoken since. She also discovered a few things about Felix, like how he got that scar on his face (she asked him if he could tell it again), that he never knew his parents and didn't have the easiest childhood. Now she understood why he was so grumpy when she bumped into him.

Back home she plopped on the couch. Felix came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in circles on her skin. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. This was exactly what she needed, how did he always know what she needed?

"Can we just stay on the couch for the rest of the day?" she mumbled and he laughed softly.

"Of course, My Queen," he said and placed a kiss on her nose. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at him. The only thing she found in his eyes were adoration and love. This made playing along so much easier, maybe too easy. Sometimes she forgot that this was only her life for a week and that she didn't really knew him, yet.

He walked around the couch and sat down next to her. "What if I order a pizza for dinner and we can watch a movie."

"That sounds perfect." He moved in closer until his lips met hers. Kissing him was enough to make her forget about the world around her. She lost herself in it for a moment, letting him pull her closer until she was on his lap. She broke the kiss when she felt his hands move under her shirt and took a shuddering breath.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, his hands still warm on her skin.

"I'm… not in the mood," she said quickly. "Sorry."

He removed one hand from her waist to cup her cheek, pulling her down until their lips met again. "Then let me hold and kiss you lazily."

She nodded slightly and he turned them so that they were now laying on their sides, face to face. He stroked some of her hair out of her face and she felt her eyes close from both his gentle touch and the exhaustions of today. She completely relaxed and curled up against him. A week. A week and then she would go back to being 16, back to her parents and back to her life. Back to not knowing Felix, only thinking that he was just a dream.

But that wouldn't matter because when she's back she can meet him again, fall for him and be there their entire relationship rather than just popping up somewhere. She smiled as he started placing lazy kisses and drawing patterns on her skin with his fingers.

"You're making me fall asleep," she said softly and he chuckled silently.

"Then sleep," he whispered.

"Wake me when the pizza is here." He placed one last kiss on her forehead before she drifted off completely.

* * *

She woke the next morning when a ray of sunlight shone in her eyes. Slowly she got up and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Looking around her she noticed that she was in her bed, or rather her and Felix's bed. _Where is Felix?_ When she looked around again, trying to see if he was somewhere in the room, spotted a little note on her nightstand.

 _Sorry for not waking you for pizza but you needed your rest. I'll make it up to you when I get home._

 _Xxx_

 _Felix_

She smiled at the note, just too sweet. Of course he had to work on Monday and she didn't. She wondered what she could do today. Maybe she could go to Violet, talk out whatever fight they had because she needed a friend right now. In this future she couldn't go to her parents… she mentally shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. She just has to survive one week without them and then she will see them again.

She stepped out of bed and when to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she changed into shorts, tank top and zip hoodie she walked out of their bedroom to find another note next to an empty plate.

 _Waffle mixture is in the fridge, also got some fresh strawberries this morning._

 _Xxx_

Was he always like this? Guess she would find out this week. She made herself some breakfast while she searched through her phone for Violet's number. When she finally found it somewhere in her deleted contacts she dial the number. She placed the waffles on her plate while waiting for her to answer and walked over to the table, sitting down and plopping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Hello?" Violet said when she finally picked up.

"Hey. It's me, Sophia," she said a bit hesitating.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" she said in a annoyed voice.

"Listen, I know that we had a fight but something happened and I need you to listen to me."

It was silent for a while and Sophia feared that she would hang up until she sighed and spoke again, "This must be very importuned or you wouldn't have called me, what is it?"

"You remember 10 years ago when we went to the summer festival, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that we went to that witch."

"I don't really get where this is going..."

"Well, here is the crazy part…" she swallowed a few times before speaking again. "After you left the tent I asked the witch if she could tell me what my future looks like in 10 years."

"Yeah, so?" she asked impatiently.

"So, she blew powder in my face that send me 10 years into the future and I don't know a thing that had happened the past years." Violet laughed on the other side and she smiled.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. I went to her yesterday and she told me that I'm stuck here for an entire week."

"You know, if this is some kind of story to get me to forgive you than it's a pretty funny one but you could have done it a little better." Sophia's face fell at her words. She didn't believe her, of course she wouldn't.

"Please, I didn't make this up. It really did happen and I need my best friend right now," she tried a bit desperately. Felix was sweet and she felt comfortable around him for whatever reason but she missed her friend and right now she just needed something familiar in this strange happening.

"How do I know you're not lying about this?"

"I don't know! It's the truth, alright? If you don't believe me than that's fine by me but-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," she laughed and Sophia didn't really know what she said that changed her mind. "Only the 16 year old you would get this frustrated when someone doesn't believe her. You've managed to control your frustration when you were 21, so I believe you."

She sighed in relieve. "Could we meet somewhere?"

"How about Granny's like old times? Well, not so old times for you." She was glad that the annoyance in her friends voice was gone and replaced by amusement. Whatever happened these past years it wasn't good and the fact that Violet could see past it for now warmed her heart.

"Okay, can you be there in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, see you there."

"Bye." She hung up and sat her phone down. She ate her waffles and strawberries while thinking everything through. So far she knew only a little about her life. She married five years ago to Felix, didn't have a job but painted on request, her parents died last year in a car accident and she hadn't spoken her best friend because of some fight she knew nothing about. She hoped Violet could fill some of the blanks.

* * *

She walked into Granny's, relieved to see Violet already waiting for her in the booth they always sat in when they were younger. She sat across from her and smiled.

"Hey," she said a bit awkward.

"Hi," Violet said just as awkward. "So, you really went to the future, hu?"

"Yeah."

"Have you told Felix?"

"No. Mostly because I haven't met him yet."

Violet looked at her with big eyes. "What?! You haven't met him yet? How is that…" she trailed off and it looked like she remember something. "Of course. You only bumped into him that day and thought he was a total jerk, I still remember agreeing to that."

She laughed and the awkwardness from before was completely gone as they started talking. Violet filled her in on some basic information of her life of the past ten years. When Violet told her that she married Henry she couldn't help but tell her "I told you so!"

"It's almost three, shouldn't you be getting home?" Violet said after she glanced at the clock above the counter.

"Why?" Sophia asked her curiously.

"That's when Felix is done with work."

"How do you know…?"

"Henry works for the same company."

"Oh, well yeah, I better be getting going then." Sophia stood up and Violet did the same. "I hope that we could be friends again, even though it feels for me like nothing really had happened but whatever this fight was about, let's just forget it."

Violet hugged her. "There is nothing I would like more. Now go, you have a husband waiting for you."

"Thank you for believing me and again, I told you so." She waved her friend goodbye and headed home. She wondered what Felix meant with 'making it up to her'. She was falling for Felix far faster than she thought she would. Of course, he was her husband for a reason but that she didn't expect to see why in less than two days.

She entered her house and was greeted by a delicious smell. She walked into the kitchen but before she could see what Felix was making he turned to her and pushed her gently out of the kitchen.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear before kissing her. She tasted a bit of whatever he was making on his lips.

"Not bad, maybe a bit more salt," she said as she licked her lips. he laughed at her comment and gave her one last quick peck before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll call you when it's ready," he said and she went to sit down on the couch, grabbing the remote and put on the TV. She zapped through the channels but stopped when she saw Doctor Who. How could she forget that! She was in the future! She could watch endless new episodes that aren't even made in her own time. She put the remote on the coffee table and sat back.

Halfway through the episode Felix walked up behind her and made her jump a little when he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with one hand on her heart.

"You scared me," she laughed.

"Sorry Darling, but dinner is ready." She put the TV on pause and followed Felix to the dinner table. Her mouth fell open when she saw the candle lighted dinner table. She felt Felix wrap his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest. "So, am I forgiven for not waking you for pizza?" he asked her. "Or do I need to take it a step further?"

"We'll see about that after I tasted the food." She walked out of his arms and towards the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He placed a plate with salmon and vegetables before her and on his own side. "That looks fancy," she teased him.

"Only the best for My Queen." He made a bow before sitting down himself. She took a bite and hummed in approval as she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again she saw him grinning proudly to himself while he watched her

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke, "So where have you been? Normally you stay in bed most of the Monday morning and afternoon… and evening."

"I went to Granny's and talked things out with Violet, we're friends again," she said and smiled.

"That's great. I know how much you missed her even when you never admitted it."

They talked a bit more and when they were done she offered to help with the dishes but he refused since she still haven't forgiven him. Even when she said she had he still wouldn't let her so she walked back to the couch and got into a comfortable position before pressing play. Not long after Felix walked into the living room with two bowls of ice cream. He handed her one and sat down next to her, placing her legs on his lap and absently started rubbing her ankles while eating ice cream with the other hand.

"My guess is Doctor Who marathon?"

"Guessed right."

They spend the rest of the evening watching TV and cuddling on the couch until she fell asleep again and he carried her to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far because I really am enjoying writing this! please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories, I have a few others with Sophia and Felix. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

She had decided that waking up is her favourite part of this future. Soft kisses were placed on her back while his hands rubbed circles on her skin. The kisses moved higher until they were just behind her ear and he whispered.

"Good morning, My Queen," he said in a low voice that made her shiver. He started to massage her back and she melted.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked after a while.

"I got a free morning," he replied.

"Good," she breathed and let herself relax even more if that was possible. He raised her tank top just a bit and kissed his way down her spine. He chuckled softly when she shivered again and worked his way back up. His chest was slightly pressed against her back as he whispered.

"Should I go down further?"

Her eyes shot open and a bit of panic formed in her stomach. _Shit, what now?_ Think of something!

"I'm not feeling so well," she tried to say as calm as possible. He moved to lay beside her so he was face to face with her, cupping her cheek and stroking is gently.

"What do you have?" he asked concerned.

"Just a bit dizzy and a headache," she said and she wasn't lying. Now that he stopped his massage she began to feel a throbbing pain in the back of her head and when she closed her eyes the world started spinning, like it was taking her away. He pulled her close against him and stroked her hair.

"Try to sleep a bit more," he said and so she closed her eyes, expecting to wake up again in an hour or so still in his arms. Then the dizziness took her away.

* * *

She felt cold, very cold. She shivered and felt around her for the comforters. The only thing she found was a too thin blanket. Then she felt a rough hand grabbing her wrist and pull her on her back. Her eyes shot open and she was just in time to see Peter come crawling toward her.

"Hold still," he said. She kicked him out of the bed as hard as she could before getting out herself. She looked around her in panic. This wasn't her and Felix's bedroom. "You bitch!" Peter roared as he came for her. She spotted the bathroom and made a run for it. She closed and locked the door behind her, backing away until she hid the wall. _What the hell happened?_

Peter cursed at her and slammed against the door but she ignored him as she looked at herself in the dirty, broken mirror. She was covered in bruises. Her arms, her neck her shoulders. Even one on her face as if someone slapped her, and hard. She looked like a mess. But she still looked 26 so she was still in the future. Maybe this was the future where she married Peter instead of Felix.

Felix. She had to find him. She didn't know if her parents were alive in this future, if she was still friends with Violet or not. But one thing she was sure of was that Felix was out there and he would help her. He had proven that the last few days and Violet told her about their story. How he changed for her. How something inside him had awoken that he thought never existed when they kissed for the first time. If she could only find him…

"Fine! Stay in there all you want but when I come home you'll regret it!" Peter yelled through the door and she heard him storm off. She snorted, _home._ Her home was with her parents and later with Felix, it had never been with him. From the moment they started their relationship she had never felt as much at home as she felt in Felix arms even when she didn't even know him yet.

She stayed in the dirty bathroom a while longer after she heard Peter leave their 'home', just to make sure he wouldn't come back. When she finally left the bathroom she immediately walked to the front door. _Locked, of course._ She looked around, searching for a key but had no such luck. Then started looking for a phone, a laptop, a hairpin, paperclips, just something to get her out but nothing.

She looked out the window and sighed in relief when she recognised it as the small city not far away from Storybrooke. She knocked on the glass of the window. It was thin and could break easily. She walked back, grabbing a broken chair and slamming it as hard as she could through the window. The glass broke and a cold breeze filled the horrible smelling apartment.

She noticed earlier that she didn't have any normal clothing except for the sweatpants and tank top she was wearing. She also didn't have shoes or money. So she climbed out of the window barefoot on the cold side stairs of the building. She shivered as the could summer breeze of the morning rushed through her hair as she walked down each stair.

It was early and not many people were out on the streets. She saw a little stall with magazines and maps and rushed over to it. The man behind it didn't give her a second glance as she grabbed a map and unfolded it. Looking around she saw the name of the street where she was now and looked back at the map. She found the name of the street on the map and looked for Storybrooke. She found it soon enough and threw the map back in the stall. The man cursed at her but she just ran, ran as fast as she could.

After hours of running and walking she finally reached the town line. She was exhausted, hungry and cold. Not even the sun could warm her. She walked over the town line, and walked, and walked. Not stopping because she would definitely pas out if she did. Every inch of her body screamed in agony. How could this have happened? This morning she woke up warm and safe in Felix's arms and the next moment she was in a cold and dirty room with Peter who apparently abused her.

She let out a weak laugh when she spotted the first buildings and felt some strength return to her. She walked a bit faster and looked around her, hoping to spot Felix somewhere, anywhere. She obviously walked toward Granny's where she at least could sit down and maybe come across some familiar people who could help her. But what she really wanted right now was her parents, Violet or Felix.

And just then when she rounded a corner she bumped into someone. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming in pain while keeping herself upright. She looked up and stared at Felix's amazing grey-blue eyes, but there was no love in his gaze, no admiration, nothing. It was empty and dark.

"Felix…" she said weakly and he looked shocked for a moment.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled at her.

"Doesn't matter, I need your help." She wrapped her arms around herself to keep her from collapsing into him.

"Not in the helping mood," he said coldly and walked past her. She followed him with her eyes, tears threatening to escape.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered before using her last bit of strength to grab his wrist, pulling him back to her, grabbing his jacked and crashing her lips to his. The hand he was going to use to push her away on her shoulder relaxed and cradled the back of her head instead. When she pulled back he chased her lips and she smiled. "Will you listen to me now?"

"Kiss me again and I'll kill someone if you ask," he whispered. She kissed him again. He pulled her close to him and took his time with this kiss, making is slow and tender, like he was savouring every bit of it. She tugged at his hair with one hand while the other rested on his chest.

When he finally pulled away for air he still held her close. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked barely hearable.

"In a shitty place I finally escaped from." She moved back out of his arms. She felt them tense and pulling he back to him before relaxing and letting her go. "I really need your help right now but first can we go somewhere where I can sit down because I'm exhausted."

He nodded and started walking, she followed him. He was leading her towards Granny's and she sighed. At one point he had put his arm around her waist to steady her and she was grateful that he had because she couldn't carry herself any further without a bit of help.

At Granny's he handed her a key, saying to wait for him in his room. She did as he said, ignoring everyone who was looking at her as she passed by. When she entered the room she collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes just for a moment…

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she was laying under the comforters instead of on top. She felt someone stroking her hair gently. She rolled over and came face to face with Felix. He was laying on the comforters with sweats on next to her, looking at her as if she was the first light he saw in ages of darkness.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked him softly.

"Three hours or so," he said and brushed some of the hair out of her face. She looked past him and saw it was already dark outside. She carefully tried to sit up but every muscle screamed in protest. Felix pushed her gently back down before getting off the bed and looked through a paper bag. "I asked if Ruby could bring some food and but the food has cooled so I'm going downstairs to get some new, okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Felix," she said just before he left and for the first time in this future she saw him smile, and it was at her. While he was gone she thought over her next move. Was she going to the witch to find out what the hell happened or was she going to find her parents? She had missed them terribly the last few days. Maybe she'll go to her parents first, perhaps they can help her.

Felix came back a moment later with a paper bag. She tried to sit up again with more success and he sat down next to her on the other side of the bed.

"I didn't really know what you liked so…" she grabbed the container out of the bag and opened it. inside was a hamburger and fries. She closed her eyes when the delicious sent entered her nostrils. She opened her eyes again to look at him. He was smiling shyly at her and she surprised him when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said and giggled when he began to blush.

He cleared his throat. "So, why do you need my help? And how do you know me?"

She sighed and told him what had happened to her while eating. She told him about the witch, about the future where she was before she came here, about everything. He was silent after she finished and she feared he was going to call her crazy.

"I'm your husband in another version of your future," he said amused and she nodded, biting her lip.

"Do you believe me?" she asked a bit hesitating.

"I believe anything you say," he said simply.

"Why?"

"Because you're the first thing that made sense in my entire life." He smiled at her and she returned it. Seeing a bit of spirit forming in his eyes. "What now?"

"I want to find my parents, they should be somewhere in this town and after that I want to find the witch and ask her what the hell had happened."

He nodded and took the empty container from her, placing it in the bag and grew it in the trash. "You should get some more rest," he said and she crawled back under the comforters. He sat down next to her again and she grabbed his hand and squeezing it weakly.

"Can you hold me?"

He nodded and moved under the comforters, hesitatingly placing his arms around her. She curled up against him and grabbed one of his hands, holding it close to her heart. He tightened his free arm around her and she felt him relax. All the pain and cold she felt before was replaced by warmth and his gentle touch. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You haven't told me your name yet," he reminded her softly. She laughed a bit at that.

"Sophia," she whispered.

"Sophia," he repeated soft and gentle, so soft it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review with your thought on this chapter/story, it really helps me write ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia woke with a soft smile on her face. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper in Felix embrace without waking him. Yesterday was exhausting and the fact that her body was not in the best condition didn't really help. Every touch should be hurting her like hell but when it's Felix touch it doesn't.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, tracing the scar with her fingertip. He looked so peaceful but still tired even sleeping, like he hadn't slept in months. _What had happened in the last ten years to him without her?_ Whatever had happened, she felt honoured that she was the reason that her was so relaxed right now. But she also felt guilty. If she hadn't married Peter in this version of her future he would sleep like this every night, like he should, beside her.

She traced his lips with her fingers and suddenly felt the urge to kiss them, to feel their softness and the way it always brought up butterflies in her stomach. He shifted in his sleep, tightening his arms around her and placing his forehead against hers. He was either a very heavy sleeper or really good at fake sleeping. Either way, she didn't mind the way he held her close to him, like he was afraid she would leave or disappear.

Now his lips were only inches away from hers and she couldn't help it but slowly lean in. His breath was hot on her skin as he exhaled. She softly brushed her lips against his before placing a sweet, lingering kiss on them. On one hand she wanted him to wake and kiss her back, but on the other she rather have him sleep since he looked just as exhausted as she felt yesterday.

Her eyes were closed again and she let herself melt into him, moving even a bit closer if that was possible. The sighed and smiled, this was just perfect. The way she always wanted to wake up – in his arms. Even for the short time she had known him she had fallen for him. After this week the first thing she was going to do was find him and break up with Peter. The way he had abused her was enough for her to end their relationship right away.

Her thought were interrupted by someone angrily knocking – more hitting actually – the door. This seemed to wake Felix from his peaceful sleep and he groaned while he brought his hand up to rub his eyes. When his eyes focused on her he looked surprised for a moment before it turned into something else she couldn't place.

"I thought you were just a dream," Felix whispered so soft she barely heard it. But now that he was awake…

She moved forward until their lips met and again he was surprised. Sadly, the moment was short lived because the reason he was awake now was still hitting the door. She backed away from him, smiling and biting her lip as he followed her lips back. When he moved back again he gave her a shy smile and didn't look at her as a blush crept up his face. She laughed and kissed his nose before getting out of the bed to answer the door.

Sophia opened the door and her smile completely faded when she saw Peter with a not so friendly expression on his face.

"You are so naïve. You really thought I wouldn't find you here?" Peter said and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled and tried to yank her arm out his grip, making him hold her tighter and more painful. From behind her Felix appeared and punched Peter in the face. Peter let go of her arm and she immediately moved a few steps back into the room.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Felix snarled in a low and dangerous voice.

"She is my wife, I can do with her whatever I please," Peter snarled back. Sophia saw that he was a bit intimidated by Felix although he did mask it well.

"Not on my watch."

Felix raised his fist and took a step closer but Peter punched him right in the stomach. Felix stumbled back but didn't got time to recover because Peter gave him another punch right in the face.

"No!" Sophia screamed. She moved past Felix and kicked Peter to the wall before he could even notice her movement. Peter hit his head against the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Sophia immediately moved to Felix side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said and straitened himself, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. She went to stand before him and cupped his cheeks in both her hands, making him look at her.

"You sure you're okay?" His eyes softened and he brushed away a strand of hair before moving his hand to gently hold the arm Peter had grabbed her.

"I'm fine," he repeated and examined her arm which was already red and even a bit purple. The old bruises didn't help either. "No one should be treated like this. Especially not a beautiful woman like yourself." He said it like he knew how it felt, how painful it was, like he had felt it himself. That thought made her chest tighten. She flinched a bit when he moved her arm so her could look at it more closely.

"We have to go," she said suddenly. He looked up and met her eyes. "I have to find my parents and Peter won't stay unconscious forever."

"I can change that if you want," he said while he smiled at her. It was a weak attempt to lightened the mood but she smiled either way.

"Not here, to many witnesses."

He laughed a bit and she was thankful that he did. They walked back into the room and Felix gathered some of his stuff. He handed her one of his hoodies which she gladly accepted and put on. She loved the way it smelled like him. She loved the way he smelled. She loved him.

The sudden realisation startled her a bit. She had only known him for, what, 4 maybe 5 days? And she already loved him. She knew she was falling fast but really this fast? The thought of love only accrued to her in her and Peter's relationship after maybe a year, and even after that she wasn't sure. But with Felix… she never felt so sure about something in her entire life.

"Ready?" he asked her and snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him suddenly as they walked through the halls. "I mean, helping me. Yesterday you told me that you weren't in a 'helping mood', what changed?"

"The kiss," he said after a moment of silence without looking at her. "All my life I never felt like I belonged somewhere and then suddenly out of nowhere you appeared and kissed me and I felt so alive. It felt like just for a moment I belonged somewhere, that I was meant to be there with you." She grabbed his hand and enlaced their fingers, squeezing it. "Every moment I'm with you feels… I don't know. It feels…"

"Complete?"

He nodded slowly and gave her a side smile. "Complete," he repeated. She knew how he felt because she felt it too around him.

* * *

"Do you know where your parents might be?" Felix asked as they walked down the street. They got some weird looks from other people. Sophia automatically covered her face with her hair to hide her still bruised cheek. They probably thought that Felix had hit her since they were holding hands and he was probably not known as one of the nicest people in town.

"Uhm… I thought we could start at the house we lived in before all of this happened," she said but she was still tense. Felix seemed to notice that she was feeling uncomfortable under everyone's gaze because he squeezed her hand and tugged her just a bit closer.

"Let them think what they want. What's importuned right now is finding your parents."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. Even when he didn't know her he was the sweetest thing ever. Giving her soft and sweet smiles, embracing her or just even touch her in the gentlest way, giving her looks only she was meant to see. Sophia saw how he hardened and how anger filled his body when Peter appeared this morning. Felix was definitely not a caring nor gentle person, only for her, only with her. She felt her heart warm up at the thought of it, she was the only one who he was soft, sweet, caring and gentle for, the rest of the world could go to hell.

They arrived at her old home. She noticed her mother's yellow bug parked before the house and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A bit hesitating she walked through the gate and up the porch, Felix beside her the entire time.

"This isn't really how I pictured meeting your parents," he said when she didn't knock or rang the doorbell. He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand again, saying without words that he was here for her, that she wasn't alone.

"Have you been picturing it?" she teased him, trying to get writ of the nervousness she didn't expect to have.

"Doesn't matter," he said with a shy smile and his cheeks became a lovely ping colour. "Just knock."

She looked away from him and towards the door, bringing her hand up and rang the doorbell. She held in her breath and moved just a bit closer to Felix. She heard someone walk over to the door inside, unlocking the door and opening it.

"I already told you mate, we don-" Killian, her father, stopped himself and stared at her with big eyes, mouth slightly ajar. "S- Sophia?"

Sophia felt tears sting her eyes and moved away from Felix, hugging her father. He hugged her back tightly. She missed him, she missed him so much. Even though she tried to remind herself that they weren't actually dead in the other version of her future she still felt their absent.

"Killian, who-" she pulled back from the hug to see her mother walk down the stairs. She moved past her dad to embrace her mother. A few second later she felt her father embrace both her and her mother. If they only knew how much she had missed them.

When they finally pulled away from each other her mom looked at her closely, examining her face and arms while her dad walked over to Felix. He was still standing on the porch rather awkwardly.

"I know you," Killian said in a less than friendly voice that almost sounded like a growl. "Did you do this to her?"

"Why would I give her visible bruises and then bring her back myself?" Sophia saw how he tried to stay calm but he was clearly at least a bit intimidated by her father.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Now go before I call the cops," Killian threatened. Sophia's eyes shot open at her father's words and she rushed forward, standing between Felix and Killian.

"He's with me," she said quickly. "He helped me find you and he had been nothing but kind towards me. I'm either going to leave again or you could invite him inside." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

"Killian, just because you've read things about him doesn't mean they are all true," Emma said gently and placed her hand on Killian's arm. She reached behind her until she found his hand, she grabbed it and squeezed it a bit.

"Fine," Killian grumbled and walked back inside. Sophia and Felix followed him and Emma closed the door when they were inside. Both her parents walked over to the kitchen and she and Felix walked to the living room. Her parents had to talk and so did they. She sat down on the couch, Felix doing the same and let go of her hand, bringing both his up to his face.

"What were they talking about?" she asked him. The shame he felt was clear in his face and he didn't look at her when he talked.

"I have a bit of a… bad reputation in town," he started. "Because it's a small town everyone knows each other and news flies by fast. I… I stole one day when I could find any money or food and after that I started doing it more often. Until…"

She moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, tell him she was there and listening. He took a deep breath and continued.

"One night I was at this small store at the edge of the town. I put some food in my jacked, only what I needed to get through the night, but the shop owner spotted me stealing and was about to call the cops. I- I panicked. I didn't want to go to jail… I don't know what happened but-"

He was almost hyperventilating as he thought back at the clearly painful memory. She took his hand and stroked his back, tears rolling down his face. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered gently but he shook his head and steadied his breathing.

"I need to tell you," he said in a shaky tone and finally looked up at her. "No one else knows the truth. I've kept it a secret for too long. You're the first one I trust enough to tell."

"You hardly know me."

"You are the first one I want to get to know," he said and cupped her face with his free hand. "I don't want to lose you because of a secret."

She nodded, tears stinging her own eyes for all the pain he had been through. "Go on," she whispered softly.

"So I panicked," he continued in a much calmer voice but it was still full of emotion. "I wanted to knock the owner out or something like that so he wouldn't call the cops and I could escape. But when I hit him… he… he fell and landed on… something. I don't even remember what because I was in too much of a shock when I saw blood slowly covering the white floor. It was an accident. I… tried to help him but he was already… gone. I got her blood on my hands and clothing and that moment someone walked in the store, seeing me and the dead owner, thinking I murdered him. I ran. I ran as far and fast away as I could but they found me and send me to jail for an accident. Since that day everyone in town blames every crime on me."

She saw the pain in his eyes, the shame and agony of his life so far. He was looking at her, searching her face and holding her hand tightly like he was scared the would run. She moved closer to him, placing her forehead against his and placing her free hand on the side of his face, half sitting on his lap.

"I don't blame you," she told him softly. "I'll never blame you for anything but stealing my heart." He gave her a weak attempt of a smile, but it was a smile. She wiped away some tears on his cheek and before she knew it the words left her mouth.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! sorry for not updating as soon as I normally do but I was busy with school stuff. Please leave a review with your thoughts, it really helps me write! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"You what?" Felix said barely above a whisper and looked at her with big eyes. She felt his arm around her tighten, pulling her closer while his hand was still holding hers in fear she would run. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. It was sweet and short, too short actually for her liking. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you," Sophia repeated.

"You barely know me," he said, repeating her words from earlier.

"I lived with you in another life, remember?"

He moved forward and caught her in a kiss that was much more to her liking. She didn't expect him to say the three little words to her too but the kiss showed her that he wanted to love her, that he felt the same. When he pulled back again she was a bit disappointed that he did.

"No one ever said those words to me," he whispered and her heart broke for him. How horrible his life must have been without the smallest bit of love and hope.

"Get used to it."

She leaned forward to kiss him again but someone behind them cleared their throat. Sophia felt her cheeks warm up and licked her lips. Nothing is more embarrassing than being caught by your parents while kissing your boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend? Or was he her husband? They married in some kind of future... or was he just a stranger? This time traveling stuff was confusing her.

She climbed off of Felix lap and sat down next to him, still holding his hand. Her parents sat down opposite from them and looked at her, like they couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Sophia… what happened?" Emma asked eventually.

"To be honest, I don't know…" she answered. "You see, something happened. Ten years ago I went to the witch at the summer festival. She blew some magic dust or whatever in my face and send me ten years into the future. So here I am, only remembering 16 years of my life and having no clue what happened the past ten years."

Her parents stared at her like she had two heads. Eventually Killian shook his head and spoke, "If that's true then how do you know… _him_?" he gestured towards Felix. "If I recall correctly you didn't know him when you were 16."

"Well, I made that 'wish' four days ago. Before I came here I went to another version of my possible future in which I was married to Felix," she explained but they didn't seem to understand.

"Did you drug her?" Killian asked Felix suddenly.

"Killian!"

"It could be possible! She suddenly appears after seven years on our doorstep with the most wanted guy in town, saying she time travelled and has no clue what had happened the past ten years!"

"She could also be in shock," Emma said calmer. "Killian, look at her. She has bruises everywhere. She…" Her mother stopped herself there and stood up, gesturing for Killian to follow her again into the kitchen.

"Maybe it's best if I go," Felix said after they were gone.

"No! Please, stay."

He smiled a little and nodded. Sophia smiled back and stood up, letting go of his hand and walking toward the kitchen in her tiptoes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her but she held her hand up, telling him to keep quiet. She hid behind the wall next to the kitchen, hearing perfectly what her parents were saying.

"She probably just made it up because the truth was too painful," she heard her mother say.

"That still doesn't explain why that criminal is with her," her father said.

"Maybe he did help her."

"You really think so?"

"You saw how he looked at her, clung to her hand like it was the only thing keeping him standing."

"How do we know it's not just all an act? What if he drugged her, brought her back here so we would finally be reunited with her and then kill her before our eyes."

The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped in shock. Sophia looked back at the living room, Felix was gone. She got up and walked a few steps into the kitchen, looking angry at her mother and father.

"Why don't you just believe me? Why can't you just give him a chance? You don't have the right to judge over someone you don't know!" she screamed at her parents before turning on her heels and leaving the house.

"Sophia!" they called after her but she didn't listen, didn't look back. Of course her parents wouldn't believe her, she had to do this without them. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around while walking through the streets, trying to see if she could spot Felix anywhere. She needed him now more than ever. She just wanted for this week to be over, to go back to the home she knew, the parents she knew. Something traumatizing had happened in the past ten years and she didn't want to know what, she just wanted to go home.

She walked, and walked, and walked, but Felix was nowhere to be seen. She started running, not exactly knowing where to. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of Felix hoody, she ran faster and faster until she eventually hit someone she didn't see and fell to the ground.

"Didn't get very far now, did you?" Peter's voice said and she looked up in shock. Her vision was still blurred but she could make out what it was him. He walked towards her and she tried to get away from him. Before she could get up he kicked her and she screamed in pain.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed but he grabbed her and dragged her into an ally. She tried to get loose out of his grip but it was no use.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," he said trough gritted teeth and held her down. When she screamed for help he put a cloth in her mouth and broke her arms so she couldn't push him away. She felt something cut through her skin and his rough hands moved down her body in the most unpleasant way. The pain was too much and eventually she passed out because of it. Maybe because she was bleeding too…

* * *

Her head was hurting like hell and her body didn't feel any better. She heard faint voices in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying. She slowly opened her eyes and saw two feet standing before her. Looking up with her last bit of strength she saw the witch. She kneeled down beside her hand placed her hand on Sophia's head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," she said softly and stroked her hair, making some of the pain go away. "This usually never happens." Sophia tried to speak but she couldn't find the strength. "Sleep and leave this world. When you wake I promise everything will be better."

Sophia closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness and the light that was calling to her.

* * *

"Mamma! Mamma!"

 _What the hell? She was dying just a few second ago! Was this another future?_ Sophia felt someone crawl onto her bed and lay down next to her. Okay, so what kind of future was this? It couldn't be worse than the one she just escaped from, right? The witch promised her a better one after all.

"Are you awake?" a sweet, soft child voice said which made her smile. This was a good start. Slowly she opened her eyes and met the grey-blue one's of a little girl with brown hair.

"I am," she said sleepy and the little girl smiled. She probably wasn't older than 4 and she could clearly see that she was a combination of her and Felix. His eyes and smile but her ears and nose. The ears were clearly a family trade passed on from her father.

"Daddy said breakfast is ready," that adorable voice said.

"Tell Daddy I'm coming." The little girl nodded and placed a kiss on her nose before jumping off the bed and running out of the bedroom. Sophia smiled to herself and hugged the comforters who smelled like Felix. "Thank you, witch," she whispered in the comforters before getting out of bed.

Two more days. Two more days and then she would be back home and start the path to her future. She tried to forget how the one before this one turned out and decided to enjoy this version as much as she could before the two days were over.

She combed her fingers through her hair while walking into the living room where the little girl was watching TV. She found Felix in the kitchen in all her shirtless glory she was really starting to appreciating. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her cheek against his back.

"You are cuddly this morning," he said chuckling and turned in her arms. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said and rested her head on his chest. "I had a bad dream." That was the only way she wanted to describe what had happened to her. She didn't want to tell anyone about the witch and her wish in this future, but she still needed his comfort right now.

"Tell me," he said softly and held her close, just like she expected him to.

"I was running through the streets, looking for you, until I bumped into my old boyfriend. I fell to the ground and he dragged me to and ally, hitting me and he broke my arms. I wanted to scream but her put a cloth in my mouth and…"

He held her closer and she dug her fingers in his back while trying to hold her tears at bay. It was more painful to think about than she would have thought it would be but her shoulders felt lighter after telling him from an invisible weight she didn't know she carried.

"It was just a dream. I'm here. You're safe," he said and she nodded, already feeling better just by hearing his voice.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said and she smiled. This was the first time she heard him say it. In the first future version he never said it and neither did she, in the second only she said it. But now, now he said it to her and it sounded like the most beautiful song she ever heard.

"Mommy?" She heard the little girl say. She really had to discover the name of her own child. "Why are you sad?"

She moved away from Felix and kneeled down so she was at eye-level with her daughter. "Mommy had a bad dream but you and Daddy made Mommy happy again."

The little girl hugged her and she hugged her little form back. "Don't worry, Mamma. I'll fight all the monsters that made you sad."

She felt her eyes tear up at the sweetness of her daughter. She probably got that from Felix. Sophia picked her daughter up and smiled at her before looking at Felix who was looking at them with his gaze full of awe and love. How she missed that look. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips.

"Mommy, Daddy, kiss, kiss!" her daughter said and clapped her little hands. When Felix pulled back from the kiss the little girl in her arms moved forward to him. "Me kiss from Daddy too!" she said and both she and Felix laughed. Felix leaned forward and placed a kiss on their daughters cheek, making her giggle and Sophia's heart warmed at the sound.

She let her head rest against his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighed happily. At least this was a possibility to become her future too.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for reading! sorry for the what sorter chapter. If you love Sophia and Felix as much as I do than you should read my other story with them, called 'The Lost Queen.' please leave a review with your thoughts, it really helps me write faster! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Lillian, are you excited to see grandma and grandpa today?" Felix asked their daughter. Lillian, so that's her name. And they're going to her parents apparently, or are they going to his parents? He never mentioned his parents before and from what she did know about his family is that he didn't really have one. Except for her now of course.

"Yes! Grandma! Grandpa!" Lillian said cheerful and clapped her hands. Sophia smiled at her daughter, she was just too adorable.

"What are the plans of today again?" Sophia asked casually and took a bite from her waffles.

"We're bringing Lillian to your parents and then we're going to have some time for ourselves," Felix answered and took her hand from across the table. She was already looking forward to spending some time with Felix alone but she also wanted to get to know her daughter, spend some time with her. She could always do that tomorrow and when they pick her up again.

After breakfast Sophia walked with Lillian to her room so she could get dressed. She looked through Lillian's closet. All the adorable little clothing was just too cute. She picked a little blue dress for her daughter and closed the closet doors.

"Okay, Lillian. Let's get you dressed," she said and walked over to Lillian who was playing with a stuffed bear on her bed.

"Can I wear my pretty shoes?" she asked when Sophia started to take off her pyjamas.

"Where are your pretty shoes?"

Lillian pointed at a corner in her room where a pair of glistering, blue flats lay.

"I don't know what grandma and grandpa have planned to do today. If they take you to the park than your pretty shoes will get dirty and you can't run or play very well in them, now can you?"

Lillian shook her head. Sophia put the dress on Lillian and kissed her nose which made her giggle. She grabbed the hair brush from the nightstand and started brushing Lillian's hair.

"Can you braid my hair, Mommy?" Every time Lillian said 'Mommy' or 'Mamma' to her she felt her heart melt. Just like with Felix she was falling for this little angel fast.

"Of course, sweetheart," she said and started braiding her brown curls. When she was done Lillian felt with her tiny hands the braid and smiled before rushing out of the room. Sophia followed her into her own bedroom where Felix was standing fully dressed with Lillian in his arms.

"Look Daddy! Mommy braided my hair. Am I pretty like Mommy now?"

Felix chuckled and Sophia laughed softly. "I think you are even prettier than Mommy now."

"Hey! I'm right here," she said want walked over to him, slapping him playfully on his arm. He leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him with her hand on his chest. "Not so fast, mister. You are not that easily forgiven."

He pouted and Lillian giggled. "We can both be pretty, Mamma."

"Yes, we are both pretty," she said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"My pretty ladies," Felix said and put an arm around her waist, leaning in for a kiss she couldn't deny him. She pulled back and walked to the bathroom.

"When do we leave?" she asked and looked back at them, leaning against the doorframe.

"We leave at eleven."

She nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in everything that had happened so far. Okay, five days ago she was just a sixteen year old girl who thought her life was perfect and that it always would be. Then she made a wish that brought her ten years into the future where she was a loving wife with an amazingly sweet husband she didn't know. She spend three days- or rather two and a morning there. Something weir happened and she woke up in a dirty apartment where she was an abused lost girl, wife to her past boyfriend. Two days were spend there until he killed her and the witch send here away to here.

And this future, it seemed too wonderful to me true. She was not only a loving wife now but also a mother. Her parents were still alive and Felix was like always the sweetest man in the world, but this time not only to her but also to their daughter.

But there is one thing she had learned in the past five days, all happiness comes with a price. Just when things seemed to be getting better or when she started settling in something would happen. When she settled in she was send to a horrible version of her future. When things seemed to get better her parents didn't believe her and she was almost killed. Well, she was killed but the witch saved her. She only hoped that this price wouldn't be too much for her.

Sophia stayed strong through all of this but now that she had a moment to relax she finally felt how exhausting actually was. She could survive two more days if nothing to horrible would happen. She pushed herself from the door and took a few deep breaths. Walking over to the sink she splashed some water in her face and looked in the mirror. _Everything is going to be okay. Just enjoy this happiness as long as it last._

Sophia started doing her hair and put a bit of make-up on. Not much, she never was the make-up kind of girl, just a little mascara. After she was done in the bathroom she looked through her closet for clothing she could wear. Looking out the window she saw it was a sunny day so she settled on some light jeans and a simple tank top with a denim jacket.

She waked into the living room a quarter for eleven and found Felix and Sophia on the couch, watching a Doctor Who episode that was rather old with David Tennant as The Doctor. How she missed him as The Doctor.

"Exterminate!" Lillian called when a Dalek appeared on the screen. She laughed softly and sat down next to them.

"You ready to go?" Felix asked Sophia but Lillian looked up at her father with an adorable pout.

"Can we go after the episode?" Lillian clearly took over her Doctor Who obsession.

"Can we?" Sophia pouted too.

"Alright," Felix sighed but the amusement was clear in his eyes. She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

Sophia took Lillian out of her child seat and held her in her arms as she closed the car door and followed Felix through the front garden. Yesterday when she was here so much had gone wrong, she could only hope this would turn out differently. Before they even reached the porch the door was pulled open and Killian appeared.

"Grandpa!" Lillian called and wiggled until Sophia put her down and she rushed to Killian.

"How is my little princess doing?" he asked and picked her up.

"Great!" she said and giggled when Killian started tickling her. Emma walked past Killian and hugged Sophia.

"How are you sweetheart? Everything okay with the baby?"

Sophia was shocked for a moment but it was less than a surprise than she expected it would be. Well, apparently she was pregnant and not that far along since her stomach was still flat. She wouldn't notice much from is since she only had two more days here.

"Everything is fine," she said eventually and pulled back from the hug, standing next to Felix again. Killian came to stand beside Emma with Lillian in his arms.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy," he said to Lillian.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy," she said and waved her little hand. Sophia kissed her cheek before following Felix back to the car. Emma, Killian and Lillian waved at them as they drove out of the parking spot and onto the road.

"So, what do you want to do?" Felix asked her after a while.

Sophia shrugged, "I don't know, as long as I'm with you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Then I know a thing or two that we could do."

* * *

Later that day Sophia sat between Felix's legs with her back against his chest while he leaned against a tree. From there spot they could see the sunset perfectly. Felix hands rested on her belly and her own over his. They had spent the day on the beach and at the docks. They had ordered some things at Granny's for a picnic and they had rented a boat for a few hours. On the beach day just played like kids in the salty water. She didn't care how people looked at them, she just wanted to be her own age again for a moment and Felix didn't seem to mind that one bit. But now they were tired and just enjoying holding each other while watching the sun slowly sink.

"Are you happy?" Felix suddenly asked and Sophia looked up at him.

"Are you?"

"I'm happy if you are."

"I am."

"Then so am I."

They sat there a few more hours, just talking and cuddling until the sun completely gone and darkness overtook them. They drove back to her parent's house to pick up Lillian. Her mother opened the door and a delicious sent filled her nostrils.

"Have you made cookies?" she asked as Emma let them into the house.

Her mother nodded, "Lillian is a good baker."

Emma led them to the living room where Lillian was sleeping on the couch with Killian and a story book on his lap. Sophia smiled at how sweet it looked. It reminded her of when she was this little and her father would read to her and always fall asleep as soon as she did. Felix carefully took Lillian from her father, trying not to disturb Killian or their daughter.

"Thank you for babysitting her today," she said just before they left and hugged her mother.

"Anytime," Emma said and pulled back from the hug, giving her a small container with some of the cookies.

"Thanks," she said and waved her mother goodbye and got in the car. Felix had Lillian already secured in her child seat and was waiting for her. They drove home in a comfortable silence since everyone was tired.

Back home Felix carried their daughter to bed and Sophia went to their bedroom to change into her pyjamas. After changing she walked over to Lillian's room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as Felix tugged their daughter in and kissed her goodnight. He was an amazing father just like she thought he would be.

Together they walked to their bedroom and Sophia got into bed while Felix changed. She was staring at him when he took off his shirt and he caught her staring.

"Liking what you see?" he teased her.

"Hmmm… and what if I am?"

He put his shirt back on and she made a noise of protest, he just kept smirking and his eyes shone with mischief and amusement. She threw a pillow at him.

"You're ruining my few," she huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so… playful, but she didn't mind, neither did Felix. He crawled onto the bed and sat down next to her, leaning close to her ear.

"Then take it off yourself," he said in a low voice that send a shiver down her spine. She got in a better sitting position and started moving her hand slowly under his shirt, pulling it up while feeling his muscles under her fingers. He let out something that sounded like a low growl before grabbing her and kissing her.

He lowered them until she was laying on her back and he was on top of her. She put one hand between them, pushing him back a little.

"Easy tiger, I'm not going further than this," she said and he gave her puppy eyes and pouted. "I'm exhausted. I don't have the energy for this."

"As you wish," he sighed and kisser one more time, deep and lingering before getting off of her. "But then I'm keeping my shirt on."

This time it was her turn to pout but he didn't give into it. He got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She giggled to herself and settled back under the comforters, tugging them to her chin. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A few minutes later she heard Felix coming back from the bathroom and crawl into bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She was almost asleep when she felt his hand come under her tank top and started rubbing little circles on her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Please review, it helps me write and I really want to know what you guys think of this story. Yeah, I'm talking to you over there.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia felt a tiny body wring herself between Felix and her which made her smile. When it had stopped moving Sophia moved her hand off of Felix chest and onto her daughter. She opened one eye to see two sets of grey-blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning," Felix said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning," she whispered and opened her other eye. Mornings were definitely her favourite part of the day.

"Morning Mamma," Lillian said and kissed her nose. Sophia laughed softly and stroked her daughters hair.

"Shall I make us some breakfast?" Felix asked.

"Not yet," Sophia replied lazily and snuggled a bit closer to him and their daughter. His arms tightened around them and he kissed the top of her head. One more day. One more day and then she would go back to being sixteen. One more day and she would go back to not knowing Felix. One more day and she would have the chance to meet him for the first time, fall in love with him again, build a future with him and be there from the start till the end.

Sadly, their lazy snuggle morning came to an end when the phone rang. Felix growled in annoyance but eventually rolled over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" he said, barely trying to hide his annoyance. He hummed a few times before saying, "I'll be right there." and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked him as he put the phone back on the nightstand.

"Work," he answered. "They said they need me."

She grabbed his arm when he sat up. "Now?" she wined. He smirked at her and leaned down, kissing her with a promise for more later.

"I'll come home as soon as I'm done," he whispered. She didn't want him to go so she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down again, telling him just that without words. He pulled back and she followed his lips. He smirked down at her. "When I'm back you can do with me whatever you want."

"Good," she said with a mischief smile while biting her lip and finally let him go. She sat up too and put Lillian, who had fallen asleep again, on her lap and let her little head rest against her chest as she combed her fingers absently through her hair while watching Felix.

He changer out of his pyjamas and into simple jeans, T-shirt and a zip hoodie. He disappeared into the bathroom before appearing again with his hair less messy. He walked over to her, giving her a goodbye kiss on the lips and their daughter one on the head and whispering a 'I love you' to her before leaving the bedroom. Just when she heard the front door close Lillian woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking around.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked and looked up at her.

"Daddy had to work." Lillian's little lip began to wobble and in her eyes formed tears. "Hey, it's okay. Mommy still here and Daddy will come home as soon as he is done. Until then, you and Mommy can have a girls day, okay." Lillian nodded and wiped her eyes with her arm before laying back down. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we play Doctor?"

"Sure."

Lillian immediately crawled off of her lap and ran to her room. Sophia half expected her to come back with a little doctor's play set, like the kind with a thermometer, a bandage and stuff like that. But instead she came back with a sonic screwdriver and the laser pistol of River Song. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised since this was her kid after all.

Lillian crawled onto the bed and handed Sophia the pistol, and said, "You can be River and I'm The Doctor."

Sophia smiled and stepped out of bed. Immediately a wave of nausea overtook her and she rushed toward the bathroom, throwing the pistol on the bed. She bend over the toilet and emptied her stomach. _Pregnant, right_. She almost forgot about that. Her body began to feel hot and sweaty, she really had to take a shower.

"Mommy, are you sick?" Lillian asked from the doorway. She stood up, flushing the toilet and splashed some water in her face.

"Mommy's fine," she said. "Why don't you start playing already, Mommy's going to take a shower and then I'll come play with you."

"Okay," she said and walked back into the bedroom. Sophia smiled at her before closing the door. Looking in the mirror she noticed how pale her face looked, _she had to eat something after she showered._ She sighed and started taking off her clothing.

After she showered she walked out of the bathroom in her towel and looked through the closet for some clean clothing. She didn't feel like going out today so she settled on sweatpants and one of Felix's hoodies. She pulled the hoodie over her head and took a moment to enjoy his sent before walking out of the bedroom.

Lillian was seated before the TV, obviously watching Doctor Who with a stuffed Dalek next to her and her sonic screwdriver in her hands. Sophia smiled to herself, she raised her daughter well. She walked over to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Just as she thought the waffle mixture was in the fridge next to a bowl of fruit.

She grabbed the mixture and the fruit bowl, placing it on the counter and grabbing the waffle iron out of the cupboard. She poured in the mixture and closed the lid, starting to chop the fruits. Lillian little footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen and Sophia looked over her shoulder and smiled at her little angel.

"I'm hungry," she said. Sophia grabbed a strawberry and kneeled down, handing it to her.

"I'm almost done with breakfast," said Sophia. Lillian gladly accepted the strawberry and started munching on it. Sophia ruffled her hair and stood back up, opening the lid of the waffle iron again and putting the waffles on two plates. She grabbed the cinnamon and powdered sugar out of a cabin and sprinkled a bit on the waffles. Lillian climbed on one of the chairs as Sophia placed her plate before her. Before sitting down herself she put the chopped pieces of fruit in two bowls and gave one to Lillian.

They ate their breakfast while Lillian told her about everything and nothing. Sophia just smiled and nodded, replying with 'Really?' or 'Wow'. Sophia loved being a mother, she loved Lillian as he daughter and to be honest she was rather curious about the little baby growing inside her. What would he or she look like? Was it a he or a she? Would it be a loud child or a quiet one? Would it be more a Mommy or a Daddy's boy/girl?

She frowned when a less pleasant thought overtook her. What will happen to Lillian and her unborn child after tomorrow? Will this future go on with the her that actually knows them or will they just disappear, like they never even have existed? The thought made her sick and suddenly breakfast wasn't so appetising any more.

Maybe she could ask the witch about it, but where was she? The summer festival was over and the last time she saw her was when she was dying, she didn't want to repeat that just to talk to the witch. Her hand absently covered her stomach as she continued eating a bit slower than she did before.

"Why are you sad?" Lillian asked suddenly.

"I'm not sad," she said and put on a smile for her daughter.

"But you had your wrinkly face on."

"I was just thinking about something." Sophia stood up and grabbed their plates, bringing them to the sink.

"About what?"

Sophia walked over to Lillian and kneeled down before her. "Just about how much I love you and Daddy and that I never want to leave you." She felt tears sting her eyes, _stupid hormones._

Lillian got off the chair and hugged her, saying with her sweet little voice, "I love you too, Mommy. And Daddy also loves you."

"How do you know?" she asked and hugged her daughter a bit tighter.

"When I ask Daddy why he is making breakfast he always says that it makes you happy and Daddy always wants to see you happy."

She smiled and pulled away from the hug, wiping away her tears with Felix's hoodie sleeve.

"Come, let's play Doctor."

* * *

Later in the afternoon Sophia started wondering when Felix would get home. She was sitting with her daughter on the couch, watching episode 8 of season 14 of Doctor Who. The phone rang and Sophia picked Lillian up and placed her next to her so she could stand up. She walked over to the phone and looked at the screen, unknown number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Am I speaking with Sophia Jones?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, who are you?"

"It's doctor Whale from Storybrooke hospital." Sophia's heart sank at his words. "I'm calling because your husband had an accident and is under surgery."

Sophia nearly dropped the phone, she could only say a silent 'Thank you' and place the phone back before she sank to the floor, not knowing what to do or to think.

"Was that Daddy?" Lillian asked from behind her. Sophia straitened herself, she had to be strong for Lillian. Again, she wiped away her tears and turned to Lillian, taking her hands and rubbing circles with her thumbs.

"No, that was the hospital," she took a deep breath before she continued. "Daddy was in and accident and is now in the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Are we going to Daddy?"

She nodded and stood up again, grabbing her and Lillian's jacket. "Come on, Daddy is waiting."

* * *

On her way to the hospital Sophia had called her parents who were now on their way. Sophia sat in the waiting room, Lillian was drawing at a drawing table in the corner of the room. They had been waiting for hours. Apparently Felix didn't see a car that rounded a corner with full speed and they crashed into each other. She didn't care what had happened to the other driver. She saw her parents enter the waiting room and she immediately collapsed in her parents arms.

"Sophia Jones?" a nurse said from behind them. She turned around and looked hopeful at the nurse.

"That's me, how it he?"

"He broke some of his ribs and a piece of metal was pierced through his skin that had to be removed. Luckily it didn't damaged any fatal organs. He did however hit his head pretty hard against the steering wheel and we don't know when he will wake again."

"Can- can I see him?" Sophia asked. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding in her chest. The nurse nodded. Sophia turned back to her parents. "Can you keep an eye on Lillian for me?"

"Of course. Now go," her mother said with a sad smile. Sophia followed the nurse through the white halls until she stopped by a door and opened it for her. She hesitated a bit before going in. There on the hospital bed was Felix, unmoving. Tears filled her eyes again as she walked over to him, taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

His head was wrapped in a bandage and so was his chest. Fresh scars were visible on his face, making the old ones look like nothing but a bit of pink skin. He was pale and all she wanted was for him to open his eyes, to see those grey-blue eyes and that cute smile of his.

But he didn't open his eyes. Not now, not an hour later, not when the nurse escorted her out of the room, not when she closed her own back home, not when she cried herself to sleep, tightly hugging his pillow. Her parents said that they would stay and call as soon as there was news so she and Lillian could rest. But even then, he didn't open his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review, they really help! If there is stuff that's not correct about what happened to Felix than remember; I'm a teenager, not a nurse. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Crying. The first thing Sophia heard when she woke. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing them. When she realised who was crying she immediately shot out of bed and walked to her daughters room. Lillian sat upright in her bed, puffy eyes and tears rolling down her face. It broke Sophia's heart to see her like that. She quickly walked over to her daughter and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey, Lillian, sweetheart, it's okay. Mommy's here," she said gently and tugged her into a hug. "What is it honey, why are you crying?" she asked when Lillian calmed down a bit.

"I miss Daddy," she said quietly, sniffing a few times.

"I know you miss Daddy. I miss him too." She stroked her daughters hair.

"When is he coming home?"

"I don't know…" Sophia felt tears starting to sting her own eyes. She just wanted this day to be over so she would be back home. Start over. But it also broke her heart that she had to leave Lillian, that after today she would never see her little angle again unless her future turns out this way. Which means that the accident would still happen and she would go through this again. Could Lillian exist in another version of her future or only in this one?

She didn't know what to do, what to think and what to hope for. It felt selfish to wish for this day to be over, just so she doesn't have to deal with it, let her future-self handle it. It felt selfish to wish this day over when she still had her daughter to look after. Selfish to wish this was over even though there was a chance Felix would wake today. Everything she wished for just felt selfish in one way or another.

"Can we go to Daddy?" Lillian asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Yesterday she didn't want Lillian to see Felix like that, pale, wounded, almost lifeless, but she couldn't keep her away forever. Maybe he had recovered a bit during the night, it was the only thing she could hope for right now.

She nodded and wiped away her tears with her hand. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Sophia hesitated a bit before walking into the room where Felix lay. Lillian was tugging at her hand, eager to go see her Daddy. She gathered her courage and walked through the doors. The bed was too high for Lillian to see so Sophia picked her up and placed her gently beside Felix.

He did look better, but it still hurt her to see him like this. The only thing that would really make her feel more relaxed was if he opened his eyes, but he didn't. Lillian looked at him, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Daddy?" she said gently. "Daddy, wake up." Sophia gently grabbed her hand and placed it in her own. "Why isn't Daddy waking up?"

"Because he is sleeping really deep," she said gentle, doing everything to keep her tears back. Lillian looked back at Felix before laying down beside him, grabbing his hand and holding it close to her. She yawned and closed her eyes. Much like Sophia she probably didn't get that much sleep last night.

Sophia placed some of the blanket over her and kissed the top of her head. Then she looked at Felix, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes and taking in every detail of his face. The thought of just sleeping the day away so it would be over made her feel guilty and selfish again. She needed to be there for him as long as she could. Wait until she couldn't stay awake or it was time for her to go back. She just couldn't leave him if she could stay a little longer.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She placed her hand over his, to make sure he was still there and that she was still here.

Sophia didn't know how much time had passed when Violet walked into the room. She hadn't seen or talked to her best friend in this future yet, but she was glad that she was there.

"I heard what had happened," Violet said gently. Sophia stood up and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry."

Sophia sniffed and pulled away from the hug. "Thank you for coming."

"I'll look after Lillian and Felix. You have to get something to eat and some fresh air, you look pale."

Sophia looked back over her shoulder at Felix and Lillian, both sleeping. She didn't want to go, what if they woke up and she wasn't there. Yesterday her parents convinced her to leave because she was too tired to argue. Now, she was still tired but not as tired as yesterday. She was about to argue but Violet held up her hand and spoke up first.

"I'll call you as soon as somethings changing. Don't worry, they're in good hands." Violet gave her a look that said arguing wasn't possible, so Sophia sighed but nodded, hugging her friend one last time before leaving the room.

Sophia walked to the hospital cafeteria, bought a sandwich and walked outside to get some fresh air. She sat down on a bench and started eating her sandwich. She would get something for Lillian on her way back, but now Violet was right, she needed some fresh air and some time to think.

Someone sat down beside her and without looking Sophia already knew who it was.

"What is it?" she asked and sighed.

"Just here to remind you that after midnight you'll go back," the witch said, Sophia took another bite of her sandwich. "You know, you're the first one that experienced three kind of versions of her own future."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically, still not looking at the witch. "What will happen to them?"

"To who?"

"My children, what will happen to them after midnight?" She automatically covered her stomach with her arm.

"They will live on in this future with the version of you that belongs here. For them it would be like you have always been that version."

"Will I remember everything?" she asked and finally looked at the witch.

The witch smiled softly and looked before her. "The memories would feel like a dream, but they can affect the choices you'll make when you're back."

Sophia nodded and also looked before her. "And Felix? Will he wake?"

"I can't tell."

"Why not?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"This is a version of your future, anything could happen, just like the accident in the first place."

Sophia sighed and stood up, throwing the leftover plastic in a trashcan. "It was nice talking to you, but I have a husband and daughter waiting for me."

"Midnight!" the witch called after her and Sophia felt like she was in the fairy tale of Cinderella. She had until midnight to say goodbye to her daughter. Felix, Violet and her parents she would see again but she didn't know if Lillian existed in her own real future.

* * *

Only two hours till midnight. After she returned from her little talk with the witch her daughter had woken up and they spend the passing hours talking, drawing and playing a bit. Lillian was getting tired so Violet took her home with her, and although she didn't want to say goodbye to her angel just yet, she had to. It was getting late and she had to sleep, it was for the best.

So here she was, sitting next to Felix, his hand clasped in hers while she looked at him. He was the only thing she saw, everything around her faded and he was all that mattered right now. Her tears had dried out hours ago. Time was passing slow but she didn't want to sleep, didn't want to close her eyes to open them again in a world where he didn't know her. Of course she would remember this only as a dream, but she wasn't ready to forget just yet.

"You know," she said softly. "When I was younger my mother always told me a story. It was a fairy tale but only our family knew it, passed from mother to daughter. It has never been written down, only told." She took a deep breath, she needed something to give her hope right now. When she was younger this was always this story that brought her hope. Telling it just made it more real than thinking about it.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Loved by her parents and her kingdom. She was meant to become the greatest queen of them all and a saviour to many. One day when she travelled with her mother she met a pirate captain and they fell in love. But they were separated when they arrived in the other land. The princess was captured by the king of the land, cursed to love the king and hate the Captain." Sophia brushed her thumb over his cheek, feeling his scar under her skin. "They were able to save her, but she was still under the curse. Only one thing was known to break the curse, True Loves Kiss. The Captain wasn't sure if it would work, if he was her True Love, but he couldn't see his love like this. He couldn't take another day seeing her look at him with only hate and love for his greatest enemy. He took a leap of faith and kissed her under the moon light," She slowly leaned down, brushing her nose gently against his and whispered, "and the curse broke."

She kissed him again, longer this time. She didn't know what she expected to happen. It wasn't like he was under a curse, as if a True Loves Kiss would wake him, but she felt hopeless, she might as well try. The tears she thought were dried out formed again. She was about to pull away when he kissed her back.

For a moment she was frozen, scared that if she would move he would stop. The hand she held closed perfectly around hers and his other came up to cup her cheek. So much relief flowed over her, so much joy. She couldn't help but laugh when she pulled back and he opened his eyes, looking at her with that look that always melted her.

"You're awake," she said breathless, but her smile didn't leave her face.

"True Loves Kiss, I guess," he said in a rough voice that send a shiver down her spine even though he probable didn't say it that way on purpose. He cleared his throat and winched a bit when it hurt. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident," she told him gently and brushed away his hair. "You were lucky that your injuries weren't fatal but you were unconscious for almost two days."

"I'm sorry I scared you like that," he said and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I'm just glad you're awake now."

He brought her down for another kiss before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. It was probably the last time she would say it to him, or at least until she had fallen for him again. Something told her that that wasn't going to be hard. She dared a glance at the clock when she pulled back.

Half an hour before midnight.

She had half an hour to say goodbye. Half an hour and this adventure would end. Half an hour and this would look like nothing but a dream. Half an hour until she forgot him…

She went to lay down beside him, careful not to hurt him. He put his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach and pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on top of her head and she finally relaxed.

"Don't let go," she whispered almost pleading.

"Never," he promised her.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone in Sophia's eyes. She knitted her eyebrows together and pulled the comforters over her head. She didn't want to wake up just yet. The dream she just woke from was strange but also wonderful and sad. The last thing she saw before she was woken to abruptly by the stupid sun was blond hair and grey-blue eyes. Why would she dream about that? Why not about brown hair and green eyes? Then she remembered, today was her and Peter's anniversary!

She suddenly felt a rush of energy run through her and jumped out of bed. She wondered what Peter had planned for them. It was a beautiful day so maybe a picnic, or a day at the beach, maybe a horse riding trip through the forest like she always wanted.

Sophia checked her phone, one message from Violet.

 ** _Happy anniversary, Soph!_**

She smiled at the text but that quickly faded when she didn't see any texts from Peter. She shook her head, he probably wanted to surprise her. She walked over to her closet and opened it. Something in the corner of the closet caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a zit hoodie, but it wasn't hers. Maybe her mother put it on accident in her closet instead of her fathers.

Maybe it was a bit weird but she brought the hoodie up to her nose, smelling it. A wonderful sent filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the warm feeling she felt inside when she inhaled it again. An image of blond and grey-blue crossed her mind again. She opened her eyes again and threw the hoodie back in her closet. Whoever's hoodie that was, it smelled… well, just _wonderful_.

Sophia grabbed some clothing and walked to the bathroom to shower and change. After she was done in the bathroom she walked down stairs, greeting her father with a kiss on his cheek and her mother with a side hug since she was cooking them breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood," he farther noted. Sophia sat down across from him.

"Today Peter and I are exactly one year and six month a couple," she said enthusiast.

"Still don't like Peter," Killian mumbled and Emma slapped his arm when she placed his plate before him.

"Congratulations, honey," her mother said and smiled sweetly at her as she placed her plate of breakfast also before her.

"Thanks, Mom," she said and started eating. Sophia checked her phone a few times during breakfast but still no texts from Peter. Did he forget? No, he wouldn't forget such a day.

After breakfast she decided to go to their tree. It was the tree where they first met, shared their first kiss and where he first asked her out. It would be the most logical spot for him to wait for her. She was a bit confused and disappointed when she didn't see him by the tree. It's still early, maybe he wasn't done with whatever he had planned.

Sophia decided to wait for him here under the tree. She sat down and made herself comfortable, checking her phone now and then. At some point she started texting with Violet.

 _He's still not here._

 ** _Maybe he's just running late._**

 _I've been waiting here for almost an hour._

 ** _He probable planned something for the afternoon. Maybe I can keep you company until he shows up?_**

 _No, it's fine._

 ** _You sure?_**

 _Yes._

 ** _Okay, but then I have to go now, talk to you later._**

 _Bye_

She looked at the time on her phone; 11:30. Maybe he prepared a lunch. She waited for another hour, and another, and another. She wanted to call him but thought better of it. She just had to be patient. Whatever he had planned, it was probably worth the wait.

She started wandering around a bit, climbed the tree three times, played games on her phone until they started annoying her. When she looked at the time again it was 15:38. Did he really forget…

She shook her head, dinner. He probably had a dinner planned. Her stomach started to rumble at the thought of food. She could go to Granny's and get a quick snack, but then maybe she missed Peter, so she stayed put.

At some point the sun started to set and Sophia felt a cold breeze pick up. She wrapped her denim jacket a little tighter around and pulled her kneed up and hugged them. Tears started to form in her eyes, he forgot, he really forgot their anniversary. How could he forget that?

She stood up again and wiped away her tears but fresh ones started flowing right away. She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking back home. She felt like an idiot. Did she really expect him to remember such a day? He couldn't even remember the things she told him an hour before! She was just stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-

In her frustration she didn't look where she was walking. She hit someone's back and fell backwards.

"Watch where yo-" a voice said angrily but stopped mid-sentence. The voice sounded familiar but Sophia was too upset to figure that out right now. She tried to clear her vision by wiping her eyes with her sleeve and blinking a few times. When she looked up a boy not much older than her was looking down at her, blond hair, scar across his face and grey-blue eyes. The same she saw in her dream.

She shook her head and pushed herself from the ground. "I'm sorry," she said as she walked past him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said much gentler than before and twirled her back around. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped and yanked her arm out of his grasp, tears started to flow again.

"Just calm down." He grabbed her shoulders and she wanted to just walk away from him but as soon as his hands touched her she collapsed but he caught her. She sobbed into his shirt, not caring that he was a total stranger because he was just what she needed.

When she calmed down a bit she noticed how familiar this felt, and how right. His arms were around her, a perfect fit, like they were made to hold her. Only just then she noticed that he was rocking her slowly, from side to side, in a way that made her entire body relax. And then that smell… the wonderful smell she smelled earlier that morning on the hoodie she found.

She pulled back and stepped back, immediately missing his warmth. "What are you doing?" she asked him, holding her hand up to keep him from approaching her.

"Calming you?" He tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you kind of collapsed in my arms, didn't leave me with much choice."

She felt her cheeks warm up and she felt stupid. She probably looked like a mess, an ugly, sobbing mess. He smirked at her and took a few steps forward, extending his hand.

"Felix," he said and she took his hand.

"Sophia."

"Now, tell me, Sophia. Why were you so upset?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know me," she challenged him.

He tugged her to him with they still entwined hands, and said in a low voice, "Maybe I want to."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please review, let me know what you guys think of this chapter, it really helps me writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Get your hand off of her!" said an angry voice from behind her. Sophia was roughly pulled back by her shoulder and almost fell to the ground again. Peter walked past her and pushed Felix. "She is mine, so if I ever see you touch her again-"

"You what?" Felix said just as intimidating.

"You don't want to know," Peter snarled.

"Peter, calm down," Sophia tried and tugged at his arm. He slapped her hand away forcefully. She stepped back and something of her dream crossed her mind, something she really didn't like. Felix seemed to have seen her reaction because his entire body tensed and his expression turned dark.

"Don't slap her like that," he growled.

"I can do with her whatever I please."

"No you don't," Sophia said and crossed her arms. They both looked at her, Peter irritated and Felix… was that adoration? Peter walked away from Felix and went to stand before her, she stood her ground and raised her chin, she was really done with him.

"Actually, yes I can. Because you're my girlfriend so you lis-"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm breaking up with you." He looked confused at her, like he had never heard those words before. But then his confusion turned to anger and he grabbed her throat.

"No. one. breaks up with me," he growled. She gasped for air and grasped at his hand while he slowly lifted her. She began to see black spots but was released and fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air when Felix hit Peter over the head with… _where the hell did he find a shovel?_

Peter fell unconscious to the ground. Felix helped Sophia up, holding her steady even when she was stable on her own feet.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded. "What the hell was that about?"

"I'll tell you if you take me to Granny's. I'm starving," she said after taking a few deep breaths and smiled at him.

He smirked back at her. "If the lady insists."

He led her to Granny's, keeping the entire walk one arm around her to make sure she wasn't going to fall. Something about his sweet gestures toward her felt familiar, like it was nothing new and she was actually used to it. But it still send a shiver down her spine when he talked or a warm feeling through her body when he touched her, something she never felt with Peter.

In Granny's they sat down in one of the booths. Ruby, a friend of her mother, walked over to them.

"Hey Soph, who's your friend?" Ruby asked and gave her a wolfish grin. "I half expected you to come in here with Peter since it's your one and a half anniversary."

"Oh, uhm… this is Felix," she said and felt a bit of colour rise to her cheeks. "Peter and I just broke up, sort of."

"Was about time," Ruby mumbled. "So what can I get you two?"

"The usual," Sophia said and Ruby scrabbled it down on her notepad before looking at Felix.

"I don't care, get me the same she gets."

"Okay, coming right up," Ruby said and walked to the kitchen.

Felix leaned forward on his arms. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, now?"

Sophia huffed, "It's stupid, really." She shook her head. "Today was our one and a half anniversary, like Ruby said. I expected that he had planned something, like had had for my birthday and our other anniversaries. So I waited under the tree we first met." She laughed to herself humourless. "I thought he was going to surprise me with something, that that was the reason why he didn't texted or called, but apparently he didn't care, he probably never had. That's why I was so upset when I bumped into you." She bit her lip to keep herself from crying again.

"That stupid jerk," he mumbled under his breath. Something in her mind clicked together at the word 'jerk'.

"Wait a second, I know you." She straitened, leaning over to table just like he did. He looked at her confused. "Yesterday, at the festival, you were the jerk I bumped into."

"That was you?" he asked her a bit in disbelief.

"Apparently."

"You thought I was a jerk?"

"You didn't really gave me the best first impression," she said and tilted her head, biting her lip. For a quick second he looked at her lips before snapping back to her eyes. He might have kissed her if Ruby didn't interrupted them with their food.

"Here you go," she said and placed the plates before them. They both sat back in their seats, Felix blushed a bit and Sophia had no doubt that she did too. Ruby gave her a knowing look and a wink. "Enjoy your meal," she said and walked back to the bar.

"I have to say, I half expected your usual to be some kind of salad," Felix said when he looked at his plate with a hamburger, fries and union rings.

"Why?" she asked him curious and plopped a union ring in her mouth.

He shrugged, "Isn't that what all girls eat?"

She laughed. "Maybe, but I'm far from those girls."

He looked down, giving himself a knowing smile before looking up at her again, the smile changing into a smirk that send butterflies in her stomach.

"What kind of girl are you?"

"Guess you have to find that out yourself."

* * *

After they finished their dinner they ordered hot chocolate and just talked. Sophia had forgotten all that happened today, only seeing him. It felt strange, she could just talk to him like she had always known him. She really liked it when he talked to her too, the way his voice sounded. It was calming and almost hypnotizing.

The diner was almost empty, only a few people were still there at the bar. Sophia felt a slight throbbing pain forming in her neck and started rubbing it slightly. Felix followed her movement with his eyes and his smile faded a bit.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"A bit, but it's fine," she said and removed her hand from her neck. He stood up and walked around the table, sitting down next to her.

"Can I see?"

She nodded and brushed her hair out of the way. With a gentle touch he placed one hand on her neck and the other on her shoulder. He put a bit of pressure on some spots but immediately stop when she winched ever so slightly.

"Is it bad?" she asked, sounding as breathless as she felt under his touch. He seemed to notice because the corner of his mouth moved up just a little. He looked away from her neck and up at her, meeting her eyes.

"I'll kill him for doing this to you," he said, more serious than she expected.

"You don't even know me," she reminded him.

"I've known you long enough."

He looked down at her lips, slowly moving closer to her. She let her own gaze wander to his lips, moving her hand up to his shoulder. Her eyes closed when their lips met. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. It felt unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, like it was normal but still special. She brought up her hand and tugged softly at the back of his hair. She just wanted to stay like this forever, forever with him.

He pulled back and she followed his lips. Felix rested his forehead on hers, they both kept their eyes closed.

"I am a jerk," he said after a while.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"I just stole a kiss from a girl I met only a few hours ago who just broke up with her boyfriend. That kind of makes me a jerk and an asshole."

Sophia laughed softly. "It's not stealing when I'm giving it to you."

Before he could respond she kissed him again, catching him by surprise. Kissing Felix… it made her feel at home, at home in a place she never knew she was searching for. The fact that he was a good kisser made it even better. This time she pulled back and Felix made a sound of disapproval that made her laugh.

"It's getting late. I should be going home," she whispered but made no move to leave, neither did he.

"Can't you just… stay? With me?" he asked and looked at her, a silent plea in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone," he whispered barely hearable. He was lonely. He wanted her to stay so he wouldn't be alone. Something in his eyes told her that if she left he wouldn't be going back to a warm home where his parents were waiting for him. He would just be alone and it broke her heart. "Only tonight, please."

Tears were filling his eyes and she tugged him to her so she could hug him. Something had happened in his past on this day, she didn't know what, but she saw the sadness he was trying to hide the entire time. It surprised her how long he could hold it back, pretend like nothing was wrong. And that was probably because he had to hide it, that he mastered it because it made him look weak.

"Okay, I'll stay," she whispered and he tightened his arms around her, as if he didn't believe her and thought that holding her tighter would make her stay. She tightened her own arms around him, saying that she was really there and she was really going to stay. "I told you why I was upset, now tell me why you are."

"Not here," he said quietly and slowly pulled back from the hug. In his eyes were still the unshed tears, he was still fighting, still trying to be strong. He stood up from the seat and she followed him when he walked to the bed & breakfast part of Granny's. On the way upstairs she texted her parents that she was sleeping over at Violet's. She didn't like lying to her parents but the situation right now was a little hard to explain.

They entered a room she assumed was his. He sat down on the bed, covering his face with his hands and mumbling something she couldn't hear and she closed the door behind her. She walked over to him and sat down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "this is stupid, I shouldn't have- you don't even know me. I'm an idiot, a stupid selfish idiot."

"Just tell me why you're upset," she said gently and rubbed his back. "I'll listen."

He moved his head out of his hands and looked at her before laying down on his back and closing his eyes and started talking.

"Today is the day my parents died," he started. His voice emotionless but she knew it was all just an act. "I was six. We were home, just having a normal evening, nothing out of the ordinary." He smiled sadly and she went to lay down beside him, taking his hand, telling him she was still listening. "I was playing when I heard glass shattering in the kitchen. My father said to me and my mother that he would check it out, that it was probably nothing to worry about. What else do you tell a child?" a single tear rolled down the side of his face. "I heard shouting. My mother picked me up and ran to the door but it was locked and she couldn't get the key in time. A gunshot could be heard, then a tump of a body that fell to the floor. A second later two man appeared, wearing masks. A joker and a king. Both pointing a gun at my mother, but not at me. My mom pleaded." His voice started to shudder a bit so she squeezed his hand. "Then I fell. My mother did too. The only difference was that I stood up and she didn't. I thought they were going to kill me too, but they just looked at me. Just looked. Until the joker grabbed a knife, cut my face and they left."

He finally turned his head and looked at her, tears now rolling down his face. "Why would they just leave a child like that?" he asked her, knowing that she didn't know the answer but tired of only asking it himself.

But she did know the answer. So she pushed herself up a little, placing her hand on the side of his face and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"Because they are scarred themselves. They wanted to let innocent people pay for what had overcome them, hoping that it would feel the emptiness they felt. They scarred you in the hope that you would follow their footsteps, but you didn't. That's the difference. Your scar made you strong while theirs made them weak. The mask was just to hide it. Don't let them decide who you are."

He was looking at her like she was the moon and the stars. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "You're everything I've been looking for," he whispered.

He didn't let her go for the rest of the evening, and she didn't want him to. His story broke her heart. How horrible that must have been. He didn't look like he had it any easier after that. She started to wonder if he ever felt love after that night. Millions of questions swirled around in her head but she didn't ask them. He would tell her when he was ready. That he told her this was hard enough for him, but it seemed to also lift a weight of his shoulders.

He finally fell asleep after hours of just looking at her, playing with her hair and holding her close to him. She didn't mind any of it because she did the same. When she closed her eyes some kind of wave flowed through her mind that made her smile. It was a wave of brown hair, grey-blue eyes, sweet touches and happy smiles. A wave that told her that this might be the start of a wonderful future.

* * *

 **A/N: Last chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing and following! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Tell me in the reviews if you guys want me to write an** **epilogue.**

 **P.S. If any of you have an idea for another Sophelix story please tell me!**

 **P.P.S. I also have a new story called 'Cursed Them All'. I can already spoiler that I've some Sophelix planned for that too in the future so make sure to check it out!**


End file.
